Celos
by QaramellTem
Summary: ¿Celos?¿Ella?¡Por favor!..Odiaba su inmutabilidad. Odiaba que fingiera que no le miraba el culo a todas esas mal llamadas ninjas.Odiaba que estuviera en 'ese estado' y todavía le preguntara con la mirada porqué se comportaba así.Para Gumih.Lonely'Flow.


_**L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, en cambio esta historia si es mía, y solo los utilizo con fines meramente creativos no lucrativos._

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

_**Dedicado a **__**G u m i h . L o n e l y ' F l o w .**_

* * *

><p>¿Celos? ¿Ella? Bah, que madurara su cerebro, mira que insinuar esas bajezas…<p>

¡Por favor! ¡Ella nunca sentiría celos!

Menos por alguien como él. Eran amigos, ¿por qué demonios tendría que celarle?

Bufó.

Bien, le incomodaba la forma en que podía quedársele viendo a una ninja que mostraba más de lo debido.

Pero eran amigos, y estaba de más decirle que dejase de babear por una puta como esa.

Bufó con mayor intensidad.

Era un hombre. Con todo y esos modales perfectos y actitud pulcra, él también caía por un escote demasiado pronunciado ó una falda que mostrase un pedazo de muslo.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos.

Ahí estaban, caminando por en medio de una aldea que no era la propia, observados con detenimiento por kunoichis que iban y venían.

Frunció el ceño. No le miraban a ella. Era capaz de jurar que ninguna fémina en 20 kilómetros a la redonda hacía hincapié en su presencia.

Salía sobrando.

¡Perfecto! Tomaría sus pergaminos y partiría de inmediato a casa.

Después de todo ni le necesitaba, porque él era un Hyuuga, mejor dicho, él era Neji Hyuuga, el genio del Clan.

Dispuesta a mandar toda la misión al carajo, apresuró su paso. Notó algo en su mano.

Era la del castaño de ojos aperlados que le miraba entre confundido y enfurecido.

—¿Estoy importunándote, no?-Dijo mordaz.

—No- ¡Odiaba sus estúpidos monosílabos!

—Disculpa-Hablaba ofendida. —Pero este es un desfile de señoritas 'soy perfecta, bonita, estoy buena y ...'

—¿Estás celosa?-Cuestionó tan serio como le era posible en ese momento. No sabía si reír por la incredulidad de Tenten o molestarse por su actitud grosera para con él.

Odiaba su cabello sedoso y castaño. Odiaba sus ojos como la plata derretida, misteriosos y atrapantes. Odiaba su inmutabilidad. Odiaba que fingiera que no le miraba el culo a todas esas mal llamadas ninjas. Odiaba que estuviera en 'ese estado' y todavía le preguntara con la mirada porqué se comportaba así —Ella sabía descifrarle de pies a cabeza—.

¡Simplemente le odiaba por pretender ser tan malditamente perfecto!

Enrojecía por la furia.

—¿Crees que soy idiota?-Le preguntó con las manos en las caderas, ligeramente inclinada hacia él.

—No.

La de ojos chocolate le gruñó.

—Entonces ilumíneme, Hyuuga-san-Soltó con desprecio. —¡¿Por qué demonios está usted así?-Señaló su entrepierna un poco abultada. —¡Si no es por esa bola de z...

La tomó por la nuca y le besó tan apasionadamente como se podía estando en una aldea ajena, que aunque no había muchos transeúntes, los pocos les observaban gracias a los gritos recién censurados de su curiosa compañera de equipo.

Ella le separó con sus manos, sonrojada. Oh, mierda. Este momento era épico.

—No puedo controlarlo todo-Le decía él, volviendo a su posición serena y totalmente fría.

De acuerdo, no era perfecto. Siempre podía sentirse ejem, indispuesto, pero no por ello dejaría de realizar misiones.

Él siguió avanzando, dejándole un poco rezagada.

Ella se sonrió y le seguía de cerca.

Neji escondió una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa para sí mismo.

Le gustaba. No lo negaba, había un tiempo en que quizá sí lo dudara muchísimo pero hoy se demostró que, quería más de lo que pensaba a Tenten.

¿La razón de 'aquel accidente'? Ella misma. Su pasión y entrega. Su emoción por cumplir una nueva y entre comillas más peligrosa misión. Aunque hasta él lo considerara raro, la castaña le ponía, no usando faldas cortas o enseñando de más sus atributos, sino siendo exactamente como ella era.

Alegre, cantarina, optimista y activa.

Y también, le encantaba que fuese la única con la cual no fuera necesario utilizar demasiadas palabras para expresarse, le entendía siempre.

—¿Eso es una declaración o algo por el estilo?-Preguntaba balanceándose hacia delante y atrás. Con las manos juntas en su regazo y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Quizá no le entendía siempre, pero sí la mayoría de las veces.

—Sí-Se limitó a decir.

Eso era suficiente para ella. La quería, le gustaba o algo de esa especie. O ambas a la vez. ¡Eso no importaba nadita! ¡La había besado!

Corrió un poco para anular el metro y medio que les separaba.

Era oficial, ahora sí podía decir que lo que hacía algunos momentos había experimentado, eran celos...Pero,

¿Acaso importaba ahora? Ya tenía luz verde para patearle el trasero a cualquier zorrinouchi* que le pasase por enfrente a Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>*Zorrinouchi: Una palabra de mi invención xD nacida de la combinación entre "zorra" y "kunoichi" :)<strong>

**No tenía para nada planeado escribir esto HOY, pero como hacer los deberes me aburre bastante, decidí calentar mis manos narrando un pequeño momento NejiTen. Le he tomado demasiado cariño a la pareja.**

**G u m i h . L o n e l y ' F l o w : Gracias por tus comentarios anteriores, espero éste también sea de tu agrado. Saludos. PD: Escribí tu nombre con espacios porque el Fanfiction es medio especial con los nombres largos xD**

_**Gracias por honrarme con su lectura.**_

_**~QaramellTem**_


End file.
